


Firetruck

by The_TrashLifeisReal (NixxBeats0_0)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: - caption of the year, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cussing, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ridiculousness, Swearing, such nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/The_TrashLifeisReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, hi I’m Ten, floor rep for 7th floor I just wanted to know who I had to report to about any floor utility problems...”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firetruck

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hansol's job as a dorm RA becomes much harder when Johnny accidentally sets the kitchen on fire.
> 
> * * *
> 
> \-----  
> It's 2:10 am and i have class at 8:30 but like...  
> Hyungnim squad fic and like Ten is the maknae. I was misty eyed at the end of this.  
> Enjoy (^-^)
> 
> Crossposted on AFF (http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1163271)

Ji Hansol would never ever admit it but he was fucking sick and tired.

A full month into University life with having to help sew the seemingly bursting seems of nerves pouring from first years, getting the second years back on track as they came to him with unfocused eyes and a lack of spirit for the daunting year up ahead, getting third years to find sleep and ween them off their terrifying caffeine addictions that were way too quick on the uptake and reigning his own rag-tag bunch of fourth years to find a chill and stop yelling at unassuming younglings. It was hard, but had he thought he could handle it when he had signed up to be dorm RA for the second year in a row. Sure, the year seemed to be even more frenzied than he’d anticipated and on top of his own stress he had to shoulder the stress of those that came to him in confidence, organising inter-dorm activities, competitions and a few silly yet long winded events to find Mr & Mrs Panda F. He didn’t mind he had a relatively high tolerance for frantic people around him and being able to calm them quickly and swiftly – his best friend Taeil said it had something to do with his dark soul-staring gaze.

But he would like to think at least things couldn’t get any worse.

“Did you get the same 6000 word assignment for IR?” Taeil asked quietly as if mentioning it softly would make it any less real.

Hansol sighed rubbing his temples, “Unfortunately.”

“A couple of first years walked past me this morning complaining about their essay with a word count of 1200 that included referencing,” Taeyong said sadly with his head in Taeil’s lap. “I wanted to punch them in the face.”

Taeil scowled, “You’re in third year calm down you have yet to see the worst of it all.”

Hansol stared at the ceiling of his and Taeil’s dorm room, “I almost wish I had dropped out in first year and back-packed around the world.”

“I think we still would have ended up here,” Taeil bemoaned and then slumped over to squeeze his body next to his boyfriend's on the ridiculously small three-quarter bed. “Taeyongie say something to make me feel better.”

“You had a dorm meeting with all the floor reps scheduled for 7 minutes ago and Hansol is still here with us while the floor reps most likely wonder about like blind sheep,”

Taeil laughed lightly, “That’s funny.”

“Shit!” Hansol jumped up and rushed to put a decent sweater on over his ratty Panda F residence top that he had gotten in first year and find his left shoe. “You were supposed to remind you dick!”

Taeyong threw him a smirk, “I just did.”

Hansol ran out the room cursing under his breath about horrible fucking friends that were probably fucking making out in their room right now and laughing at him. Evil bastards.

Hansol huffed out a breath in the lift and pressed the ‘B’ for basement level and then put on his damn left shoe while the lift slowly made its way down from 11th floor. Taeil was actually supposed to be in the damn meeting with him but Taeil was very willing to shirk off his floor rep duties whenever Taeyong was around. So when Hansol got down to the entertainment room and counted 9 heads, excluding himself he began the meeting after an apology for his tardiness.

“So as most of you guys know Mr & Mrs Panda F is coming up and that means a lot of planning and late nights as well as commitment to helping me out with this as much as possible.” He started. “Mr & Mrs Panda F is like a mini-pageant to find the two people that we’ll put in the running for Mr & Mrs Seoul International University, first and foremost we have to get people excited because without that they’ll just think it’s a dumb mini-pageant.”

A hand raised and a girl, Joy, the floor rep for the 2nd floor giggled, “But it is just a dumb pageant, isn’t it?”

Hansol gave a half-hearted smile, “Yeah it is but throw words like prize money to be won and people tend to not think so anymore.”

“Well when you put it like that can we join?” Sungjae, 3rd floor rep, grinned.

Hansol rolled his eyes, “Yeah you can just know that there is a lot of prep that goes into being in the pageant too, first thing first is getting the ball room dance classes out the way.”

Sungjae grimaced, “Never mind then.”

Hansol laughed lightly, “That’s what I thought. But anyway we’ll get on with assigning jobs and then we can be dismissed.”

The rest of the meeting flew by with a few complains here and there when it was noted floor reps had to attend all Mr & Mrs Panda F related events – Hansol just left out the part where it was mainly to his advantage so he could have minions doing all the work for him and all he really had to do was make sure he got two pretty and competent angels to draft to Mr & Mrs Seoul International. Joy and Sungjae walked out the room with their heads bent together in a wonderfully conspiratory fashion after the meeting had ended and Hansol stayed back in order to lock up the entertainment room again then to give the keys back to the security guard on ground floor. But just as he was about to head up the stairs a hand on his shoulder startled him near to death.

“Sorry,” a boy with multiple ear piercings beamed with a sly sort of smile.

Hansol tried to not seem too startled and cleared his throat, “Yes…?”

“Uh, hi I’m Ten, floor rep for 7th floor I just wanted to know who I had to report to about any floor utility problems.”

“You would report to me,”

Ten sighed in what seemed like relief, “Okay good we have an issue with a blocked toilet but, uhm the culprit would like to extend his apologises and hope he doesn’t get into _too much_ trouble.”

Hansol blinked. “Can I meet you on 7th floor in just a minute... and bring the… culprit.”

Ten beamed, “Great – I mean sure, sure thing!”

Hansol was left to his own very suspicious thoughts as he ascended the stairs.

\-----

“So by ‘utility problem’ you meant…”

Ten smiled, “A clogged toilet.”

Hansol tried to hold back his disgust, “And the culprit…”

“The culprit is my roommate, Johnny, and he’ll be out in a minute.” Ten then gestured to dorm room closest to the toilets, “We live there, 715.”

Hansol let out a loud breath and then held his breath as he opened the toilet stall preparing for the worst only to let out a squeak when he peeked into the bowl and more water gurgled up with black and white pieces of _something_ rushing up blue tinged water to greet him. Hansol’s head snapped up and he stared Ten down, “ _What_ was flushed down this toilet?”

“Uh… a few letters,” a new voice said with an awkward laugh at the end.

Hansol nearly gawked as he meet the eyes of a boy roughly his height, which was surprising considering he wouldn’t exactly call himself _short_ , with long tousled dark hair that fell over his ears and a cute yet awkward smile.

Hansol lost his words and possibly his dignity when he stuttered, “W-what?”

The tall drink of water, Johnny, rubbed his neck awkwardly and Hansol was blessed with the flex of arm muscle. “There was an incident in our room were a few papers caught on fire and uhm, I stuffed them down the toilet to get the flames out, b-but the toilet made this strange sound and then – that happened.”

By the end of Johnny’s explanation Hansol had gotten himself together and remembered Ten was still there behind him so he sighed and then took out his phone and opened the memo app. “Okay then I’m sorry but I have to report this to the Residence Department and you’ll most likely be billed for the damages to the toilet when I call the plumber to fix this.”

“Yes, yes sure and I’m so sorry I really didn’t mean for the toilet to block.” Johnny quickly rushed to say.

Hansol bit back a smile. _You’re lucky you’re cute_. “Name, student number and course code number.”

\-----

A week later with all the silly, silly, silly (read: stupid, stupid, stupid) pageant organisation to be done, the deadline for his IR essay fast approaching and making sure that no one under his room died from stress he hadn’t exactly had time to call the buildings on-call plumber to fix the blocked toilet. But he had at least stopped staring at the name _SEO YOUNGHO_ in his memo app long enough to realise his phone was ringing in his hand.

It was Ten.

“Hello?”

_“Hi Hansol, how are you doing?”_

Hansol felt his eyebrows furrow, he hated juniors for the sole reason that they still had enough joy left in them to care about how other people were feeling, “I’m doing okay but is there any reason you’re calling me?” he said to cut the pleasantries.

_“Uh, yeah we have a utility problem on 7 th,” _

He cursed softly, “I know, I’m sorry about forgetting about the toilet, I’ve been meaning to–”

Ten gave a short burst of laughter that cut Hansol off, _“No this is a different problem, but would you mind coming down, Jo- the culprit would like to keep this on the down low.”_

 “Okay, but this better not become a habit Ten, keep your floor mates happy and out of trouble.”

 _“Sure thing Captain,”_ and then the line cut just as abruptly as the call came.

Hansol stood up from his desk to look over at Taeil slumped over his laptop, looking about five seconds away from smashing the thing on the floor and setting fire to mangled and torched metal materials only to dance around it in a tribal fashion – Taeil’s words not his. He tapped his roommate on the shoulder, “Come on I think you need a bit of a break let’s go downstairs for a bit.”

Taeil grunted and stood up without a word not seemingly uncaring to where he was going as long as it was away from his IR assignment. When they got down to 7th floor they just followed the sound of a hushed commotion in the general direction of the communal kitchen. Hansol cleared his voice by way of announcing his presence. Hansol and Taeil’s eyes perked at a familiar head of ash blond hair in the group of four guys standing around one of the sinks.

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong smirked at Taeil and his eyes briefly flickered to Hansol’s direction, “You won’t believe what’s happening.”

Hansol’s eyes – though monetarily distracted by Taeyong – landed on the growing puddle of water spreading across the white and black mosaicked floor and couldn’t help the defeated sigh that left him.

“I’m _so_ sorry!” a familiar voice apologised and Hansol felt a thrill run through him before he met Johnny’s apologetic gaze. “I seriously don’t know what happened, I was just washing the vegetables like Ten asked – because it’s our turn to make snacks for the basketball team – and, uh, and next thing I know the sink is overflowing.”

Something in Hansol gives to the cute and nervous gaze that looks everywhere but at him and if Hansol is 100% honest with himself he doesn’t think he could look Johnny in the eyes if he tried. He does however make eye-contact with Taeil – who has had Taeyong suspiciously whisper in his ear the whole time – who gives Hansol the most disturbing smile he has ever seen and then _wink_ before clearing his throat. “Well Hansol, the floor rep has apparently been complaining about a drain that’s been draining slowly,” Taeil said almost innocently enough – if Hansol didn’t know better but after being best friends with the shorter man for so long Hansol could tell when something didn’t quite add up.

Like the time Taeil had had sex on Hansol’s bed back in third year and every time he had sat down on his bed Taeil and Taeyong had grimaced.

“Why didn’t you tell me the sink was acting funny I wouldn’t have used that one then,” Johnny hissed in Ten’s direction.

Ten shrugged with a big smile, “Doyoung distracted me.”

The fourth boy with big, round eyes and brown hair that fell over his eyebrows waved at Hansol, “Hi I’m Doyoung, I don’t live here and had no idea what was going on I don’t think I have the money to pay for damages.”

Hansol ran a hand through his hair, “Well, if Ten had reported it in the maintenance log book then it falls under a shoddy building problem – and no one should have to pay for damages but 7th floor and maybe a few others will be without water for a few days so that I can call the plumber to fix things.”

Johnny nodded, “Sorry again Hansol, I really had no idea this was going to happen.”

Hansol tried to fight the blush off his cheeks at Johnny saying his name and instead mumbled a low, “It’s just my job.” And hurriedly walking off to go downstairs and get the security guards to turn the water off and the pipes on 7th, 6th and 8th floor.

\-----

After that Hansol seemed to run into Johnny at almost every possible common meeting ground; going from class to class looking like a dead human being as IR and Psychology sucked what little hope he had in life, going to and from his dorm, sometimes in the kitchen when he wasn’t being lazy and actually decided to make food for himself instead of living off instant noodles and at Taeyong’s basketball matches and a few practices – the last he had spontaneously been dragged to by Taeil every second they were free.

Hansol had known that Johnny played basketball, theoretically, and Hansol could handle Johnny sitting on the bench for most of the team matches (read: only two matches) he’d been to but when he was faced with the reality of Seo Johnny sweaty, running up and down the outside basketball court wearing those long shorts and sleeveless vests Hansol thought only existed for those basketball players on television – like Joo Heejung except _even sexier_  – Hansol almost drooled.

“So…” Taeil said startling him, “that Johnny kid, huh?”

He tore his eyes way from the way Johnny’s hair bounced as he ran harder and faster with his leg muscles almost whispering dangerously to Hansol’s most erotic dreams. “What are you getting at Moon Taeil and why have you dragged me all the way to _your_ boyfriend’s basketball practice and his matches.” He grilled watching his best friend’s facial expression very carefully as the afternoon sun shone on their backs.

Taeil simply smiled, “I just thought you would need the fresh air is all. Maybe even make a few new friends.” The shrug at the end of Taeil’s little plea for innocence alarmed Hansol the most.

“What are you planning, you know I’ll find out and probably be even madder so just tell me, spill.” He ordered.

But his _best_ friend held firm and just as he was about to press for more information.

“YUTA WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Hansol knew that voice and almost panicky quality so turned – concerned – just in time to have a basketball smash him squarely in the face. He got a flash of orange and then the world went dark briefly before he came to clutching the bridge of his nose while a pain so blinding and brilliant had tears streaming uncontrollable down his face; _why was he in so much fucking pain it made **no sense**?_ Wait, a voice was frantically trying to ask him questions and a pair of large hands were cupping his shoulders. And those hands were definitely not Taeil’s.

He opened his eyes enough to see through his tears and see it was Johnny, looking at his face for the first time even if his own eyes weren’t probably focused, and then it was as if his sense of hearing returned slowly with his sight.

“–I am so _fucking_ sorry do you need to go to the hospital?” Johnny took a breath and then let it out harshly looking over his shoulder with a glare. “I swear on everything good that you own I will break it and leave nothing but ash and dust behind if you don’t apologise _right now_.” He growled.

Hansol gave an involuntary shiver. Well… Johnny wasn’t all timid and nervous cute smiles then. Hansol shook his head almost offended and trying to dispel his straying thoughts before he jumped Johnny right then and there – possibly broken nose be damned.

A guy with dark brown hair and a sheepish grin came into his line of bleary vision, “Uh… sorry about that. I’ve always had shitty aim.”

Hansol lifted a hand, that felt as heavy as lead to wave of the apology when he realised his mouth wasn’t going to work with the amount of pain he was in. _Damn he may need that doctor after all_.

“But it’s not bleeding which is a good sign right?” Yuta said with an attempt at humour that was solely met with Johnny hitting him on the back of the head.

Taeil from beside him, real concern on his face, “Hansol do you think you need a doctor?”

He had never been as happy as he was in that particular moment to have the shorter man in his life as he was in that moment. He gave a slight nod, that barely moved his head, but most likely the desperation in his eyes read as a yes.

“Johnny has car!” Ten’s voice piped in. “He can drive you.”

Hansol felt more than saw Johnny stiffen and to say he was a little offended was an understatement. He shrugged off Johnny’s hands and instead tugged on Taeil’s sleeve violently towards the vague area of where he knew the gate to be – they could just get a damn bus if Johnny was that damn opposed to taking him to the damn nearest hospital.

\-----

His nose wasn’t broken, just badly bruised but still managed to make him look like he’d been in a fight with the sidewalk outside – and lost.

He had not gone back to watch any of Taeyong’s basketball matches or practices and even stopped seeing Johnny at nearly every turn which cemented the fact that though he may harbour a small crush towards a tall drink of water named Johnny aka Seo Youngho aka the name he still managed to doodle in his psychology book like some lovesick teenager. Aforementioned tall drink of water couldn’t even look him in the eye and grew hesitant when it came to driving him to the hospital even if one of tall drink of water’s friends _had_ bashed his nose in with a basketball.

It was fine.

He hadn’t needed Johnny to anyway.

He couldn’t be bothered… okay maybe a little bothered.

“If you sigh one more time I will kick you out the room!” Taeil yelled. “I just handed in one of the hardest essays of my life and am trying to _sleep_.”

Hansol scoffed, “As if I can’t hear the rustling of the sheets as you and Taeyong do whatever you’re actually doing.”

“…He’s a good pillow, I’m just getting comfortable.”

Hansol rolled his eyes and stood up gathering his stuff in his arms. “I’ll be at the library, buzz me when you’re done _sleeping_.”

“Bye Hansol,” the tall man heard Taeyong call out as if they weren’t _kicking him out of his on room_ before he slammed the door closed.

When he got to the elevator he let out another heavy sigh. He didn’t even need to go to the library. He guesses he could work on his dissertation but he _really_ didn’t want to do that. But he could just abuse the Wi-Fi on main campus and download a few more episodes of the drama he’d recently started half-heartedly watching whenever his old friend Procrastination decided to visit.

He sighed yet again but then the elevator stopped and Hansol stared as the doors slid open and the person waiting to take the lift hesitated and then muttered, “I can just take the next one.”

Hansol’s eyes narrowed, “What are you too good to share this lift too?”

Johnny looked up at him with surprise, “W-what? No I just don’t think you would want to share a lift with some partway to blame for–”

The elevator doors started to close and Hansol slammed a palm to stop them from closing and then scoffed, “I don’t blame you for my nose and a lift is just a lift. Get on already.”

Johnny hurriedly slipped through the doors and then they stood in an awkward silence as they waited for the doors to close.

Hansol could see Johnny sneaking glances at him in his periphery and the other man’s mouth opening and closing as if working up the nerve to say something as the elevator began its slow descent and He cursed the fact that he had gotten the dodgy elevator that slowed to a crawl whenever it was so inclined. The stupid building maintenance had yet to fix that problem but was happy to send a plumber to fix all of _7 th floor’s _problems.

“Uh, w-where are you going?”

He almost didn’t answer out of pure – and he admitted childish – spite. “I’ve been sex-iled by my dumb roommate.”

Johnny grimaced, “Sorry, I know what that’s like and sadly the whole basketball team knows how Taeyong and Taeil are like.”

He let out an involuntary laugh, “I thought I was the only one they personally hated enough to subject to that kind of behaviour good to know I can have cohorts when I plot their deaths.”

Johnny let out a loud and cute laugh.

And Hansol _did not_ feel a little thrill of pride of having made the younger laugh like that, “So where are _you_ going?” he eventually asked.

Johnny suddenly got a shifty look in his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. The elevators finally opened to ground floor and just as Johnny probably thought he was home free Hansol yanked him back into the elevator and pressed ‘7’.

He glared at Johnny who grinned impishly, “Looking cute won’t save you. Just show me what you broke so it can be fixed with as little collateral as possible.”

“In my defence I didn’t break anything this time around and when Ten said he could open the door after we locked ourselves out I didn’t think he meant by ramming the door with his shoulder.”

Hansol’s eyes widened, “Is he okay?”

Johnny rolled his eyes, “He’s more than fine. His boyfriend is _nursing_ his bruised shoulder to health as we speak.”

Hansol grimaced.

When they got to the site of the damage to see the door at least still in its frame but the gaping hole where the lock mechanism and a part of the wall next to the frame where missing – leaving merely splinters in its place.

Hansol covered his eyes. He physically brought his hands over his eyes and stared into the little slice of darkness created by this action – there was no _possible_ way for Johnny or Ten or Hansol to explain this away with a few politely worded ‘sorry’s.

“You guys know there is no chance in hell you’ll get the deposit back at the end of the year, right?” Hansol finally said when he looked at Johnny who was giving him a funny sort of smile that made his head cloud with inappropriate thoughts.

“I’m well aware at this point.” Johnny gave Hansol a dazzling smile. “But thanks for trying to salvage it on our behalf.”

Hansol rolled his eyes and started walking away but then decided what the heck and turned to give Johnny a small smirk, “You’re just lucky you’re so cute Johnny.”

Johnny’s eyes widened considerably and he flushed an adorable shade of red.

Hansol almost threw a fist in the air in triumph.

\-----

Things had been surprisingly quiet after that. The silly Mr & Mrs Panda F were chosen and after the ballroom dance classes, mini-fashion and swimwear show, essay assignments asking the contestants why they deserved to be Mr & Mrs Panda F and another three weeks of competitions held to cut the 48 dorm mates that had entered down to 2; until Sungjae and Joy were chosen. It was cute they even had a team name for each other, Bbyu-Bbyu couple, gag worthy but utterly charming in their dorky way.

But before he knew it Taeil was acting and shady again and even Taeyong – which for them meant they weren’t doing anything gag-worthy in front of or in his presence – they were acting _way_ too nice for him to feel comfortable so he leisurely spent his time lazing around out of his dorm and if that _coincidently_ meant spending more time with Seo Johnny when he was free – that was just a happy bonus.

The fact that it was his birthday at the end of the week had completely slipped his mind.

“I’m so proud you and Ten have refrained from destroying more dorm property,” Hansol smiled before shoving more deliciously buttery popcorn in his mouth. “Because as dorm RA I was actually supposed to give you two punishments, but then that would mean me having to supervise and be there _with_ you. Which I have no time for.”

Johnny smirked, “But you have time to stuff your mouth with popcorn, hog the blankets from my bed _and_ all the leg space and abuse my laptop by watching your trashy dramas.”

Hansol snugged down under the covers with only his head left uncovered. “But Friday’s movie night and movie night is Hansol relaxes for once night,” he whined.

One of Johnny’s arms slid under the covers and tightened around Hansol’s waist and Hansol felt the brush of Johnny’s lips against his neck. Even under all the layers he shivered.

“Johnny,” he breathed out softly into the air only loud enough to be heard by the other man as the drama continued to play in the background.

“Hmm?” Johnny hummed against Hansol’s skin only making the older boy shiver again.

Hansol impatiently threw the covers over the both of them and dragged Johnny on top of him, both of them cocooned in the sheets that smelled purely of Johnny. Hands made their way under Hansol’s ratty Panda F residence top; scraping across sensitive and perked nipples, down the flat plain of his stomach and those same hands merely teasing the edge of the boxers peaking over his sweatpants. He captured Johnny’s lips with his own, a simple yet thrilling measure of lips and tongue. Hansol had quickly learned in his and Johnny’s newly bloomed relationship that Johnny and Ten, on top of the vigorous basketball practices, also majored in dance in third year but Ten two more years to go while Johnny was already in third year. Which meant one of Hansol’s favourite things especially in that instant was trailing a hand down Johnny’s bare chest; feeling the taut muscle jump at his touch until he snaked a hand around Johnny’s waist to trail up and down his boyfriend’s broad and muscular back as it flexed wondrously. The kiss intensified and Hansol found himself abandoning all thought as he flipped Johnny over and then straddled him. Their clothed groined grinding right against each other as they moaned into each other. Johnny helped him slip both their boxers and sweatpants off and before they knew it the air was too hot for them to handle. Gasping into each other’s necks. Hands roaming all over each other.

Hansol was once again beneath Johnny with the latter’s hips nestled between his parted thighs. “Do you have a–”

A piercing set of shrieks cut him off. Hansol looked around confused for a moment at the intrusive noise and sound of people banging on doors yelling them to get downstairs before he jumped out the bed – depositing Johnny on the floor – he slipped his sweatpants back on and grabbed the nearest t-shirt. “That’s the fire alarm and I sure as shit know that there are no scheduled fire drills. So put some clothes on because there’s a fire.”

Johnny paled and stumbled to put on his shirt and sweatpants on the floor.

Hansol already had the door open, coughing at the smoke – acrid and heavy – and shouted back in the room, “Go down the stairs I have to do a sweep of the top floors, I’ll meet you outside. Tell everyone to _not_ take the elevators.”

Hansol used all the energy in him and then some to sprint up to the 11th floor, banging on doors, sounding the blow horn – that was standard for all floor reps – and ordering people to hurry down the stairs and also _don’t be a hero and leave their shit in their rooms_ _– even the fucking laptops_. By the time he had gotten down to the fourth floor escorting a few frantic girls down the stairs the firefighters were on their way up to 7 th floor and they had assured Hansol everyone in the floors below were evacuated.

So with a giant sigh of relief Hansol opened the door to a blast of hair causing him and the group of girls he was with to shiver in their drenched clothing. The sprinklers in the hallways had kicked in pretty early and anyone not out by the time Hansol reached tenth floor was soaked through. Hansol got handed a blanket by the awaiting paramedic van and took it with a distracted thank you while he looked for his group of friends just triple checking they all made it out okay, only to find all of them (Thankfully?) arguing.

“–Who in their _right_ mind abandoned post and left Johnny in charge of the cake?!” Taeil roared as Taeyong tried to rub warmth into the both of them.

Ten winced. “I went with Doyoung to get the booze… and we got distracted, a bit.”

Yuta snorted, “ _Dude._ ”

“YOU HAD ONE JOB!”

“Johnny was supposed to distract Hansol,” Taeyong glared, “He’s shit at everything else.”  

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck his eyes shifting to places away from the fuming shorter man until they found Hansol and he paled considerably – just like how he had paled when Hansol announced the fire alarm was going off.

When Johnny stilled, his eyes trained on Hansol. Everyone else’s gazes turned to see Hansol looking crazed, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled sharply through his nose, “Please, please, _please_ tell me you guys have nothing to do with this. I _beg_ you.”

An abrupt and awkward laugh later they chorused with varying tones of regret, “Happy birthday…”

Hansol looked up at the darkening sky and bemoaned his entire existence.

\-----

The firemen announced that nothing had actually caught on fire in the kitchen since the baking stove was set apart from all the other electric appliances and the only damage there was the smoke stained walls and water damaged carpets in the hallways. The university’s department of residence demanded to find whoever had been careless enough to leave what could not even be recognised as a cake when photographic evidence was given to the dorm RA.

But after a month of the department hounding him about his progress on finding the suspect there was a _mysterious_ donation given to the school to cover the damages of more than just the fire in the kitchen and with smiles on their faces the department brushed the incident under the rug. 

Johnny also admitted that the letters he had tried to burn were  _love letters_  ( ~~most of them simply ending up in the bin due to Johnny's lack of confidence~~ ) to Hansol that Ten was going to give to Hansol once Ten made floor rep status. The blocked sink was Ten's doing after a straight week of pouring cooking oil down the drain. The basketball incident was apparently Yuta being useful and trying to get Hansol's attention back to the court  _just in time_ to see Johnny score a three pointer. The door was once again Ten trying to man his spineless roommate up and talk to Hansol and explain that Johnny was just a helpless squid needing someone to understand his strange mating rituals - Ten's words. 

But the cake, the cake was all Johnny's fault for getting... distracted. 

He took the whole explaination fairly well, like a champ, if he did say so himself but also Ji Hansol finally admitted to himself and the department that he was fucking sick and tired and handed in his resignation as dorm RA.

But whenever Hansol and Johnny disappeared for their own _personal_ time during their group gatherings Ten’s voice was always first to whisper.

 _“And so the culprit disappeared with his accomplice never to be found again,”_  

**Author's Note:**

> I will die with these ships and hyungnim squad. Fight me if you dare.  
> #squadgoals


End file.
